Downward Spiral
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: Her life used to be perfect. Until one horrible event took it all away. Ever since the incident, Ally Dawson's destroying every relationship she used to have, pushing away the people she loves and shutting herself off. But maybe, just maybe…the ones she thought gave up on her…didn't. Maybe the new guy in town, Austin Moon, can help her see that.


_**A/N: I'm terrified to post this. Like, honest to god, I'm really, really scared. But…it's been on my mind for a really long time now. So I decided, "Eh, fuck it. YOLO, right?"**_

_**(I didn't actually say 'YOLO' but you get my point.)**_

_**Quick warning: this includes many controversial (for lack of better words) subjects such as rape, depression, self-harm, suicide, drugs, drinking and sex. There's also swearing and jazz like that. Read at your own risk. If any of those bother you, then I suggest you click on either the red 'X' on the top right corner or the 'back' arrow on the top left corner.**_

_**There may be more themes like those, but I'm just going with the flow for now and didn't make any plan so if there's more things to warn you guys about**__**, then I'll be sure to do that too.**_

_**Another thing I want to make clear: yes, there will eventually be Auslly. BUT it won't be the main focus on the story, nor will it happen in the first five chapters. So if you came for some instant Auslly fluff, this isn't the place.**_

_**Speaking of Auslly, Austin will make his first appearance in the next chapter.**_

_**I'm also making Ally and Elliot twins. And Lester has a girlfriend in this.**_

_**I think that's everything. Now onto the first chapter of my new story, Downward Spiral.**_

_**I sincerely hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

**ALLY**

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed in a vulnerable position. Knees drawn up to my chest, head between my legs. Tears are silently running down my face. It's been days since the incident and I've locked myself in my room ever since. My stomach growls, begging for food but I disconnect myself out of the world, reliving the one day I desperately want to forget.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

My left foot, which is clad in a pair of my favorite red ballerina flats, bounces rapidly against the hard, recently-polished tile floor. I can't help the anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach since my teacher's now passing out the history test we had a few weeks ago. It counts for about twenty five percent of our grade so you can understand my reason of being so nervous right now.

I don't mean to brag, but I'm a straight A student, though, so there's not much for me to actually worry about.

But I still want to know how I did!

Mrs. Birch is now passing out the papers at my row. I have to refrain myself from chewing my hair in front of the entire classroom so instead, the shaking of my leg increases in speed, if that's even possible.

Oh, she's coming at me now! Mrs. Birch gives me a warm smile. "You got the highest mark," she whispers as she slides my test on my table.

I take a peek and…

_One hundred percent?!_

Oh my god! I squeal inwardly and instead of interrupting the quietness of the class with my shrieking, I just smile widely down at my paper. Sure, I'm a little surprised but I'm also so happy! I expected to get a good mark but _one hundred_?

I did _not_ see that coming.

The shrill sound of the bell resonates through the entire classroom and I hurriedly get up and stuff my homework inside my bag. I give my test back to Mrs. Birch and wave goodbye as I head outside and to my locker.

As captain of the cheerleading squad, I absolutely can't be late for practice. And before you say anything, no, I don't believe that the world revolves around me nor do I act mean with anyone. I believe that everyone's an equal no matter what clique you're associated with.

I rush to my locker and spin the combination as fast as I can. I take out a bag containing my cheerleading uniform and a water bottle. I then see Evan walking at my direction.

Oh, no…

You see, Evan's been pining after me for a long while now despite my protests claiming that I'm not interested. That boy just can't take a hint. Now to go with the daily routine of him shamelessly trying, and failing, to flirt with me as a lame attempt to impress me while I try desperately to escape which ends with my best friend, Trish, eventually showing up and scaring him off with threats I'd rather not repeat.

"Hey, babe," he says, giving me a perverted grin while his eyes scan down my body. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Evan, I don't want to go out with you," I tell him (again), getting straight to the point.

"Why not, babe? I can bring you to paradise if you give me a chance." He tries to touch me but I shove his hand away before it can happen.

"Not interested," I deadpan. "And stop calling me 'babe'."

"But ba—"

"Hey, Smith, back off before I make sure you'll never be able to make children," an all-too-familiar voice snaps. I peek over Evan's shoulder to see Trish standing behind him with a scowl and crossed arms. "I mean it, Smith. Now scram!"

I see Evan's eyes widen in fear as he takes off. I'm not one to usually condone threats but Evan is now starting to really annoy me. And scare me.

I mean, that predatory look in his eyes gives me the creeps.

"Hey, Alls," Trish greets, the scary look now gone from her face. "What's up?"

"I got a hundred percent in the history exam!" I say excitedly, finally able to express my happiness soundly.

"No way! I mean, you're basically the Albert Einstein of our generation and everything but _one hundred_? Mrs. Birch is tough when it comes to grading our stuff." It's true. Mrs. Birch, although very sweet, never goes easy when it comes down to marking anything.

"I know! I was surprised as well!"

"We'll celebrate later. Right now, we have cheer practice," Trish reminds me. Oh, right! I momentarily forgot about that in my excitement.

* * *

Practice went well. The girls are really coming through, which makes me proud. We've been preparing for a pep rally coming up next week so we need to get the routine right.

I'm now walking back home from Trish's house. As promised, we celebrated by watching reruns of _That 70s Show_ and eating a bunch of different snacks. She offered to give me a ride home, but I refused, not wanting to bother her. Besides, it's barely a ten minute walk.

But I'm starting to regret that decision. It's so incredibly cold outside, which is a first for Miami.

A shiver runs down my spine. For some reason, I have this gut feeling that something terrible will happen.

Clearly, Trish's recent love for horror movies is getting to me. I'm probably just being completely paranoid from being alone in the dark.

I continue chanting the same mantra over and over again when suddenly, I find myself being pulled into the darkness of a dimly-lit alleyway.

My eyes widen in fear and I instinctively try to let out the loudest scream I could have mustered but a cold hand clamps down my mouth before I get the chance to. I can smell an all-too-familiar cheap cologne wafting in the air…

_No._

No, no, no, no, no.

It's Evan.

He smiles at me with such…cruelty that I have to choke back a sob. "I figured that since you rejected me so many times, you should be…_punished_."

"No—" I try to say but then his lips force themselves upon mine, silencing me from further protestation.

My efforts to shove him off are futile, my screams of terror muffled by his mouth.

* * *

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

I'm thinking you know what happened.

If you guessed rape, then you're right.

That bastard took away many things from me that night.

My virginity.

My self confidence.

My ability to trust in people.

My _life_.

* * *

**_A/N: Once again, _****_I had to get this out of my system. Like, I guess…yeah, I've got nothing._**

**_I will say though, this will be hard to write. I've never gone through rape and I don't know whether this will be believable. I always like a challenge, though._**

**_Please, please, PLEASE don't hesitate to _****_give me constructive criticism if needed. I want this to be as realistic as possible._**

**_And review if you even want me to continue this. Or if you don't._**

**_You have to tell me, though. 'Cause if not, I'll never know and assume you hate it._**


End file.
